


what you think you know

by mintywritesnowhuh



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Help, Mild Horror, Unsettling, alicorns are eldritch horrors sorry i do make the rules, its like unsettling, oh thats a tag ok, or how to tag, uh hi idk what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywritesnowhuh/pseuds/mintywritesnowhuh
Summary: What is it that makes a princess tick? What is it that separates them from the others to deserve their wings? What lies behind those cool gazes and flowing manes? Even Twilight Sparkle herself can only guess as to the mysteries of princesshood
Kudos: 7





	what you think you know

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhuhuhuhuhuh hi I'm Minty and this is my first fic ever help  
anyway this is a mild horror fic its supposed to be....... unsettling  
yes this is a fic yes its in 2nd person we exist fite me  
basically the alicorns are chill eldritch horrors and twilight gets to experience that firsthand

Roused from your unsettling dreams, you rise from your bed. After yesterday’s events when you were made an alicorn through the power of friendship, you’ve been feeling uneasy. The princesses were kind enough to offer you a bed in their castle for the night. Despite your unease, you accepted the offer and have spent the night in a spare wing of the castle. You decide to take a walk around the castle, wanting to shake the feeling of unease that woke you. Stretching your new wings, you find yourself heading to the kitchen, hoping a snack will help you go back to sleep. You feel a dark presence behind you, piercing into your soul. As you turn around, you see two voids staring at you, tearing you apart. Frozen in terror, you have no choice but to wait for the being to make a move. The voids ease away, and slowly Luna, Princess of the Moon, steps into view.

“Twilight? Are you well this night?” Luna asks, concern on her face, her striking teal eyes never leaving yours. 

“Luna! Oh thank goodness, I thought something was going to attack me!” You sigh in relief, seeing that it’s only your friend. Luna slowly blinks, then tilts her head. 

“It’s not safe out here tonight, Twilight, you would do well to go back to sleep.” You suddenly feel a tiredness behind your eyes that wasn’t there before. You yawn, realizing Luna is right. You bid Luna a good night, walking back to your room. Luna’s piercing gaze never leaves you, even after you return to your room. But it’s ok, Luna would never cause you harm, right? You feel a shudder come over you on your way back to your room, recalling the horrible actions of Nightmare Moon. As you remember the piercing teal gaze, that horrible and wicked laughter, and the terrible sharp teeth of that wicked pony, you force yourself to remember that Luna is a kind and gentle princess who would cause no harm to her friends. Luna isn’t a Nightmare, she would never hurt another soul.

...

Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you hear that one of Chrysalis’ spies had been discovered by Princess Luna in the very kitchen you were going to last night. You feel relief that you hadn’t run into the spy, but how had Luna known that it was there?

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah??? This is just the first chapter I have more coming im just lazy


End file.
